


Bis repetita

by Satanders



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Edward Nygma Has Issues, Edward Nygma is a Bisexual Disaster, Friendship/Love, Hallucinations, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Edward Nygma/OC, Murder, Open Relationships, POV Edward Nygma, Post-Canon, Schizophrenic Edward Nygma, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21724351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanders/pseuds/Satanders
Summary: La neige crisse sous chacun de ses pas tandis qu'il court du mieux qu'il peut, le bas de pantalon trempé et le sang imprégnant ses manches. Il a laissé le cadavre près de l'endroit où il avait enterré Miss Kringle, la femme qui a fait de lui ce qu'il est.Il avait cru que sa nouvelle conquête serait prête à accepter cette part de lui, mais quand il avait lu le dégoût et la peur sur son visage, il avait frappé, à plusieurs reprises, jusqu'à ce que les cris s'éteignent.Il a tué celle qu'il prétendait aimer. Encore. Et il a besoin d'aide pour éviter que son esprit n'éclate.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot & Martin, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Bis repetita

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Calimera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calimera/gifts).



> écrit pour un échange de Noël sur Livejournal, sur le thème "flocons ensanglantés"

La neige crisse sous chacun de ses pas tandis qu'il court du mieux qu'il peut, le bas de pantalon trempé et le sang imprégnant ses manches. Il a oublié ses gants sur le cadavre et il sait qu'il devra y retourner plus tard, mais pour l'instant son cerveau panique. Il n'avait pas l'intention de la tuer, il voulait simplement lui montrer l'endroit où il avait été arrêté, l'endroit où il avait enterré Miss Kringle, la femme qui avait fait de lui ce qu'il était.  
Il avait cru qu'elle était prête à accepter cette part de lui : après tout, elle savait qui il était, elle connaissait sa réputation. Mais alors qu'il s'emballait en lui racontant son histoire, il avait senti qu'elle reculait, il avait lu le dégoût et la peur sur son visage, et ça avait été plus fort que lui. Sa main avait agit plus vite que son esprit, et il l'avait poignardé un nombre incalculable de fois avant de s'enfuir.  
"C'est la réaction la plus idiote au monde", lui susurre son double qui apparait par intermittence entre les arbres. "Tu es le plus stupide de nous deux, pourquoi tu ne me laisserais pas la place pour changer ?"  
Il recommence à avoir des hallucinations. Ce n'est jamais bon signe, il en est conscient.  
Pourtant il reste une lueur d'espoir. Malgré la nuit sur le point de tomber, son sens de l'orientation ne lui fera pas défaut, et il sait vers quoi il se dirige.  
Sa panique est réelle, et néanmoins il garde en tête qu'en dépit de l'horreur qu'il ressent envers lui-même, envers sa propension à tuer ses amantes à chaque fois qu'elles le contrarie, il y a une solution temporaire qui l'aidera à se protéger des fantômes de ses ex, de la haine de soi - et surtout des investigations du GCPD.  
Il est environ 22h30 lorsqu'il aperçoit les lumières de la demeure. Il escalade le muret du jardin et malgré les engelures causées par le froid, il continue de courir. Depuis qu'il a commencé sa carrière de criminel, il a acquis une bonne tolérance à la douleur.  
Il passe par derrière, par la serre, en laissant des traces de sang partout. Cela n'a aucune espèce d'importance, Olga nettoiera. Elle est douée pour enlever le sang.  
Il trouve finalement Oswald dans la salle à manger, comme il s'y attendait. Il y a Martin, et ils sont sur le point d'attaquer la dinde découpée dans leurs assiettes lorsqu'Ed fait son apparition.  
\- J'ai tué quelqu'un dans la forêt !, s'écrie-t-il avec un soulagement indicible.  
Oswald le fusille du regard, puis se lève avant de l'entraîner ailleurs. Son bras est chaud contre le corps gelé d'Ed, et il ne peut s'empêcher de se blottir légèrement contre.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?, demande Oswald, le ton sec et exaspéré.  
\- Lucille. Dans la forêt, explique brièvement Edward en claquant des dents.  
Oswald lève les yeux au ciel et s'écarte de lui. Ed n'a pas le temps de regretter son contact, car le Pingouin revient avec un plaid, qu'il enroule autour de ses épaules couvertes de neige fondues.  
\- Viens t'asseoir près de la cheminée. Je vais m'en occuper. Tu dois juste me dire où tu l'as laissée.  
Ed tente de lui sourire, mais il ne peut pas. Son visage est insensibilisé par le froid.  
Oswald soupire en voyant la boue et le sang sur son parquet ciré, mais ne fait pas de commentaire.  
\- Je vais prévenir Olga pour qu'elle apporte une bassine d'eau chaude, dit-il en tournant les talons.  
\- Oswald !, appelle Ed.  
L'interpellé se retourne, alors Edward s'humecte les lèvres avant de déclarer sobrement :  
\- Merci.  
Son double, debout derrière Oswald, regarde ce dernier hocher la tête avant de partir, et il y a de la tendresse dans son expression avant qu'il ne fixe à nouveau Ed d'un regard noir.  
"Tu es une catastrophe. A quoi bon t'enticher de ces filles, si c'est pour les enterrer ensuite ?"  
\- T-tais-toi, siffle Ed en reportant son attention sur les flammes dans la cheminée.  
Oswald se fige, faisant regretter à Ed d'avoir posé la question. Il appréciait la manière dont Oswald s'occupait de lui, caressant ses doigts, frottant délicatement ses ongles brunis.  
\- Oh, c'est un fait connu de tous, je veux dire, qui n'était pas au courant ?  
Il déglutit en évitant soigneusement le regard de Nygma, laissant transparaître aisément à ce dernier qu'il lui mentait. Ed aime comment Oswald peut-être un savant manipulateur avec tout le monde, sauf avec lui. Ils se connaissent trop bien, ils sont trop proches, trop intimes pour qu'Oswald parvienne dorénavant à lui mentir, et c'est un soulagement pour Ed, car cela signifie que leur relation ne retombera pas dans les travers qu'elle a subit il y a de ça une quinzaine d'années. Ils sont plus matures à présent, ce genre de petits jeux n'a plus aucune valeur.  
Seule la confiance est de mise.  
Ed ne se retient pas. Il embrasse Oswald au coin de la bouche, avant de blottir son visage dans son cou.  
\- Tu nous as espionné, n'est-ce pas ?  
Le corps du Pingouin devient rigide. Il réplique :  
\- Je ne suis pas le seul...  
Ed sourit contre sa peau. Oui, évidemment, Oswald a beau lui faire confiance, il le connait aussi par cœur, lui, mais aussi les enfants des rues qu'il paye pour surveiller ses rencards.  
\- Avoue que la coïncidence est amusante : je t'ai proposé de passer Noël avec nous, tu as refusé, et pourtant te voici ce soir avec nous, ajouta le Pingouin.  
Ed se redresse vivement, les yeux lançant des éclairs.  
\- Ce n'était pas intentionnel !  
\- Non, bien sûr que non, s'énerve aussitôt Oswald. Comment aurais-tu pu prévoir que tu supprimerais la vie de ta petite-amie en l'emmenant sur le lieu d'un de tes crimes ?  
Ed se lève brusquement, envoyant de l'eau partout autour de ses pieds - mais il n'en a cure. Oswald se lève aussi et il se toise.  
\- Il reste de la dinde, si tu en veux, lâche le Pingouin avant de se détourner.  
Il quitte la pièce, laissant Ed avec son double qui gronde à son oreille.  
"A force de le traiter ainsi, nous allons le perdre."  
"Et tu sais que c'est LUI qui a fait l'homme que tu es", susurre Kristen à son autre oreille.  
" _Ce n'était pas une coïncidence._ ", ajoute une nouvelle voix, celle de Lucille.  
\- La ferme, tous !, rugit Ed en se plaquant les mains sur les oreilles.  
Il a envie de pleurer. La chaleur d'Oswald lui manque.  
Il se comporte comme un gamin qui veut de l'attention, il le sait très bien. Mais il continue parce que ça marche.  
De guerre lasse contre les ombres chuchotantes, il se déshabille, enfile le costume propre, et part rejoindre Oswald et Martin dans la salle à manger, en espérant qu'il y aura un cadeau pour lui sous le sapin.  
Et évidemment qu'il y en a un. Parce que peu importe ce qu'il dit ou fait, il y a toujours une place pour lui dans le cœur d'Oswald.


End file.
